hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bourbon
|name = Bourbon |kana = バーボン |rōmaji = Bābon |also known as = The Snake Charmer |japanese voice = Eiji Takemoto (1999) |manga debut = Chapter 5 |anime debut = Episode 6 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Black |status = Deceased |previous occupation = Snake Charmer 287th Hunter Exam Examinee (#103) |image gallery = yes}} Bourbon (バーボン, Bābon), also known as the "Snake Charmer", was candidate #103 in the 287th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5 Appearance Bourbon was a bulky man with a large nose. He wore a light blue and purple robe along with a tan turban in the 2011 anime adaptation. Background He was a skilled snake charmer and was a Hunter Exam veteran taking the Hunter Exam many times before. Plot Hunter Exam arc Bourbon is introduced by Tonpa as a veteran in the Hunter Exam. He's said to be very tenacious and cautioned to never make him your enemy. At the start of the Hunter Exam, Bourbon along with the other examinees run an 80+ km marathon through Zaban's underground tunnel led by the examiner Satotz.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 7 In the Second Phase of the exam, Bourbon completes Menchi's retrial exam by collecting a Spider Eagle egg. After boiling the egg, he tries it and is amazed by its delicious taste.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 On the site of the Third Phase, the Trick Tower, Bourbon notes how there's not a single soul.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 14 Bourbon along with 25 (1 dead) other examinees manage to pass the Third Phase.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 23 With the Fourth Phase of the exam being a manhunt on Zevil Island, Bourbon hid deep within a cave on the island and set a snake trap. The snakes were commanded to attack anyone who enters the cave or touches him. The victims who are attacked either die from the snake venom or can bargain with Bourbon for an antidote. However, this all never came to fruition due to him dying from anaphylactic shock caused by Ponzu's bees.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 30 However, Bourbon's snake trap was not set in vain. His snakes kept Ponzu from escaping the cave after she entered it. The snakes also attack and incapacitate Leorio after he entered the cave and tried to warn his friends about the snake trap. Unfortunately, both Gon and Kurapika enter the cave, unaware of the snake trap. As Leorio started to succumb to the snake's poison. Gon tries to retrieve the antidote from Bourbon's corpse, but is attacked by a swarm of snakes. However, Gon manages to retrieve and use the antidote on Leorio and himself.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 31 Abilities & Powers Bourbon is able to control a large number of snakes and force them to do his bidding. They will follow his orders even while he sleeps, or after his death. It's unknown if Bourbon had knowledge in the medical field since he was carrying anti-venom with him, though this was probably a safety measure for himself and used as a bargaining chip for his victims. Battles Translations around the World References es:Bourbon fr:Barbon ru:Барбон Category:Male characters Category:Examinee Category:Deceased characters